geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Geometrical Dominator
Geometrical Dominator is the nineteenth level in Geometry Dash. It is the fifth level to be rated "Harder" as of Update 2.0. Description Geometrical Dominator is the first level to introduce the new Robot gamemode, which can make lower and higher jumps by tapping and holding down. The level introduces new tilesets like grass tiles and rainbow tiles, new decorations, in-game text ("GO!" at the start of the first robot segment), animated objects/monsters, moving objects, and new triggers that were used for various aesthetics and obstacles in the level (like the diamond-shaped triggers activated by the "spawn" trigger in the mini UFO segment). The level also features a new "hills" background based on Super Mario Bros. 3, and a new grassland-like ground. It is currently the only official level to end in Robot form. Secret Coins *The first coin appears at 17%. To obtain it, the player must drop past the yellow jump ring onto a small platform where they must boost the robot up immediately into a small one block wide area where the coin is hidden. The player will then fly up into the sky and hit a gravity pad before being put back onto the normal path that is used to complete (as a robot). *The second coin appears in the second Robot sequence at 47%. When the player jumps onto a multi-coloured block sticking out of the large platform below (coloured blue and purple), instead of falling down, jump up again to collect the secret coin and land back to the normal route. *The third coin is found in the final mini ship sequence at 92%. There is a moving pillar with two openings in it. Carefully guide the ship into the lower passage, collect the coin, and continue normally. Walkthrough Trivia *The title "Geometrical Dominator" is one character longer than the limit of a level's name, making it the third level to exceed the character limit. The other two are Electroman Adventures and Theory of Everything 2. *Waterflame's Geometrical Dominator track is the only soundtrack from the main levels created specifically for Geometry Dash. **It was also the only soundtrack which was released after the level release. **It is also the 2nd soundtrack not to be edited or cut. The other level is Jumper. ***Both levels use soundtracks which were composed by Waterflame. *Geometrical Dominator takes 1 minute and 40 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 79 jumps. Errors *In 40% it is possible to jump over the small spike and land on the very edge of the platform very close to the spike and jump as higher as possible to avoid the sawblades so as to fall down on the ground. However the player will definitely crash at 47%. *Similarly, in 42% the player may jump and land on the platform very close to the spike, jump again to land on the platforms in the clouds and finally jump to avoid the monster but not crash on the other platforms resulting in flying over the map. *During the second wave sequence in 84%, it is possible to avoid the slow speed portal and continue on fast speed in the UFO sequence, resulting in unsynced music. Gallery GD-C1.png|First secret coin GD-C2.png|Second secret coin GD-C3.png|Third secret coin File:GeometricalDominatorMenu.png|Level selection Category:Levels